Liana Blake
History (Pre-RP) Liana grew up in the big city of Sydney, Australia with her brother and sister. Surfing and reading became hobbies at a young age, and when Liana began high-school she realised her dream of becoming a published author. Liana didn't have many friends, but instead preferred to hang out with her brother Jack and his two friends Ashton and Mitchell. After graduating high-school, Liana went on to university to get a degree in publishing and editing, paving the way for her dream to becoming an author. This dream became a reality when one of her manuscripts got picked up by an agent, and sold to a publisher. After releasing her first book in Australia, and starting to work on her second novel, she found home was too hard without her brother and sister around - her sister had moved to Queensland and her brother was travelling the world. She decided, after lots of research, to move to the sunny beach-side town of Sanditon where she would continue to write her novel under less stress and pressure. Events in RP After arriving in Sanditon, Liana quickly dove into any and all social activities on the town's calendar, introducing her to new people and new things. Luc Hopkins quickly became her first friend, helping her ease into her new life, inviting her to many social activities. Helping Naomi Wilson move into her Sanditon home, became the catalyst for their friendship and shortly after Liana became Naomi's new roommate. Thanks to a chance encounter via Twitter, Liana began chatting with Elliot Cummings, her soon-to-be boyfriend. Liana grew closer to Elliot and they soon started dating. From then, Liana continued writing, enjoying the freedom that Sanditon was giving her. She became closer to other people in the town, especially Belle Germain. As time went on, Liana and Elliot became engaged. However, this only lasted a few months before they ended their relationship in December and Elliot moved back to the city. Liana quit writing, instead focusing on her job at the Urgent Care Centre, working with Luc and Alex. Over the new year, Liana started hanging out with Britton Goldstein. She got a job at the Dogear bookstore, however this did not work out for her. Instead, thanks to Samuel Darrow , she got a job at a publishing house where she is thriving, and has started writing again. Britton and Liana started dating in March. Personality Liana is very bright and outgoing, always willing to have some fun. Friendships After moving to Sanditon, Liana became best friends with Belle Germain, who quickly became her confidante and reason for staying. After moving in with Naomi Wilson, they hit it off well, regularly having movie nights and going out for karaoke and drinks, becoming one of LIana's best friends. Luc Hopkins, after a brief awkward misunderstanding regarding a particular boy, became Liana's other best friend. She is also close with William Cavanaugh and Willow Mayfair . Liana also considers her brother Jack Blake to be one of her closest friends, when they aren't teasing and baiting each other. Lincoln Davis and Dean Cook are her LA bro-pals. Family Liana has one younger brother, Jack, who lives with her in Sanditon and one older sister, Tamara, who lives in Queensland, Australia. Her mother Kayla lives in Sydney, Australia. Romantic Relationships Elliot Cummings: May 2013 - December 2013 Britton Goldstein: March 2014 - Currently dating. Social Networks Twitter | Tumblr | Ask.fm Category:Characters Category:20s Category:Females Category:Blakes Category:Writers